invaderzimshippingfandomcom-20200213-history
It All Just Happened...
It All Just Happened... is a Zim and Gaz Romance fanfiction written by Conker's Bad Fur Day Chapters Chapter One: My Confusion One day, I, Gaz Membrane, woke up in my juvenile cell with a loss of memory on what had happened. I sat on my rock-stiff bed in misery with no clue on what on Earth had happened. I wasn't worried about the other kids there, the hard labor. All I was worried about was, the one who gave my new Game Slave 3, Zim. He was also the one who showed me the beauty of life when GIR, his robot-dog, exposed the world to him. I was hoping that some time soon, he would be the knight to rescue me and tell me why this all had happened. I seemed to have gotten amnesia over the events of why I am here and I have no clue why. Then, an officer clapped his hands telling me to get to pickaxing rocks. I was really sad. I was only just wondering what could've caused this all to happen. Was it an impostor? An Irken member or what? I had to eat cold disgusting soup the whole time, I didn't have my Game Slave to keep me busy, mean kids, and everything. I looked out of my cell at night at the stars hoping that someone, supposedly Zim to rescue me and clear up my confusion. Chapter Two: The Next Morning As I heard a trumpet noise at 5:30 A.M., I was annoyed at how I had to wake up so early. Then, I walked outside to clean the rock yard by the entire mess. I was so miserable. The general said, "Okay, little girl. Clean this up!" I responded with a simple "Why?" The general said to me, "Because you were the one who junked this place up!" He had a point. I was so angry at a nasty prank some teenagers did to me, so I attempted to throw the rocks. Policemen were running like crazy when I was doing it, pinned me to the ground and back in my cell. I sighed and cleaned up the place in any case, as I wanted to avoid an argument and the same incident. Again. Then, some teenager who also responsible for the mess came out to help clean up. He greeted me by giving me an extremely painful wedgie, with the other kids laughing and pointing at me. I sat down thinking, "This is no place for me. I belong in the nonexistent Game Slave Planet. Zim, where are you?!" The general said, "Get up and start working, or breakfast will be an hour later!" I once again hoped my hero Zim would come (and perhaps GIR, another reason why I can see life less dark now) and cleaned the mess up. Chapter Three: Where's Gaz? "GIR! I am extremely worried!" I called Gaz to come over two days ago and she still isn't coming." GIR replied, "Make me a sammich!" Zim replied with a simple "No time for your so-called Sammich. We have to find my little, um... friend?" said Zim anxiously. GIR knew all about his little relationship, despite GIR's low intellect. GIR just ran outside in his dog suit playing with the squirrels, who all ran away. Meanwhile, Zim went down to the base crying himself. He said, "Where is my love-pig?" GIR then came out of nowhere surprisingly quick and said, "Who is your love-pig?" Zim anxiously replied, "Nothing GIR! It was a, poem I was reading. See?" He pulled out a Three Little Pigs story, GIR's favorite. GIR smiled and said, "There's no love-pig in it." Zim replied "Wait, there isn't? I thought there was." Zim then crossed out one of the word saying pig and wrote love-pig, manipulating GIR's low intellect. GIR smiled and said, "You're in love! I know it!" Zim replied, "Love? INVADERS NEED NO-ONE!" GIR said, "I know all about you and Gazzy and your walks to Skool and back." GIR surprisingly knew a lot about love himself, despite his low intellect. Perhaps because he is kind-hearted? GIR said, "Ummm... so why are there all these Gazzy photos in here?" Zim said, "No, GIR! That's my personal business." He then admitted, "Okay! I admit it! I love Gaz. She is dark, sinister and is violent like I am!" GIR chuckled with a smile on his face. Zim looked at a photo of me and him on the couch like buddies with GIR lying on the ground. I then had to continue with my painful work with jerks in the area as I wasn't allowed to sit down and think. I only had my juvenile clothes with me, so I couldn't look at a picture of Zim in any case. Chapter Four: The Search for Me Zim lay on his couch days and days wondering what happened to me. He said, "I can't stand it! I cannot wait any longer! GIR, tracking device!" GIR replied, "Yes, sir!" Zim then said, "GIR, we are going to find out where Gaz is. I miss her so much if you can understand, Computer, analyze the Gaz-human's hair fiber and detect location!" The computer replied, "The location is in the City in the area The City's Juvenile." Zim said, "What? Why would Gaz be in juvenile? GIR, we're going to buy black ninja clothing to blend in with the darkness. Zim and GIR went to the City Center Mall and paid for the clothing. After a long look (and GIR constantly running off with Zim chasing him), Zim said, "GIR! It's time to search my little..." Zim paused and looked at the clothes person and whispered "love interest". GIR stuck his thumb up and then they went to come save me from juvenile. Meanwhile, the all of us were getting ready for bed. I fell into my rock-stiff bed and wondered "Where are you Zim?" Zim said, "Now GIR, I have these lasers that should hopefully break into the cell. Now, put on your black cloak!" Zim and GIR then snuck to the top of the juvenile building. Zim then acted like a ninja and GIR, misunderstanding, copied Zim, thinking it's a game. Zim said, "Now GIR! We need to sneak along the edge of the building. Follow me?" GIR replied, "I really don't!" Zim then used his PAK to climb among the edges of juvenile and used his GPS to seek me out with my hair fiber. He said, "Okay, Gaz is in cell 22. GIR, that's on the second floor on the back side." GIR flew Zim down to the second floor, using his guidance chip, Zim then said, "GIR fly unnoticed to cell 22!" GIR said, "Yes, sir!" Then, Zim hopped off GIR and onto the cell bars and used his laser to break open the bars. Then, I looked at Zim's wide ruby eyes as he looked at my amber eyes. Then, unexpectedly, a helicopter came out of nowhere with a light shining on Zim and said, "ARREST HIM!" Chapter Five: A New Prisoner I watched painfully as officers jumped onto the top of the building from helicopters and escorted him, while GIR ran back home. I decided to climb out my cell where the bars were open with some trouble on squeezing through. I climbed up the building and saw Zim fighting the officers, along with him saying, "FOOLS! YOU HAVE MADE THE WORST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE! NO-ONE ARRESTS MY LITTLE LOVE PIG!" I started to blush at the sound of that, but summoned the officers saying, "I believe you have another juvenile prisoner who got out." Zim said, "Gaz, no!" I then pounced on the officers saying, "That's my little love-pie there." Then, more officers were called in to escort us, with no point of fighting. Then, we were locked into cells 31 and 39, where Zim was on the far end. I was even more depressed to see Zim in juvenile too. I had to sit next to that jerk who made me do all that work at 5:00 A.M. by rapid stone throwing. I thought, "What am I going to do..." I then had an idea, an idea to find out why I was arrested in the first place. I just had to wait until the morning, though... Chapter Six: Crime Revealed Next morning at that annoying trumpet sound, the officers said, "Work time, people!" I grumbled out of my stone hard bed while having a sneaky plan in my head. As I went outside with Zim, I told him one word, "Walkie-talkie". This gave Zim the same idea as me. We both grabbed a walkie-talkie from an officer. I snapped my fingers into it and my "security" came to rescue me. Zim said, "GIR! HERE! NOT MUCH TI... OUCH!" GIR cried after spending a lot of the time alone in the base and went to juvenile with assistance from his guidance chip. Along the way, he met my robo-dolls which were also going to help us break out and have the crime revealed for us on why this all happened. GIR guided by robo-dolls to juvenile detention and I had an evil smirk on my face, along with Zim and we both started laughing in an evil way, while the police pinned us both to the ground because we took their walkie-talkies. They then locked us back in our cells. Twenty minutes later, I saw GIR and the robo-dolls dig a hole into the ground sneaking in the records room and got us our records. As the policemen stepped a foot into the room, they hid back under, drilling a hole into our cells to give us the records. Zim read his and it said on the paper "ARRESTED FOR TRYING TO SAVE LITTLE GIRL FROM CRIME". I then read mine and in shock, I couldn't believe why I was in juvenile. I had to rub my eyes again. Mine said; "ATTACKING IGGINS TO DEATH FOR STEALING THE NEW GAME SLAVE 2 FROM HER". I was in an incredible rage with Iggins for being the reason why I was in juvenile. THe police probably had a huge force pile on me, making me amnesiac of the entire situation. The robo-dolls then sliced open an underground pathway to Zim's cell, where I showed him my reason for being in juvenile. Zim said, "What? For that? That's crazy! I've heard worse!" I told Zim, "I know, right? Robo-dolls, dig us a hole in the pathway." GIR then found Zim after security trouble and walked to him. Zim said to him, "GIR! Fly us out of... here." Then, we both saw someone we knew from anywhere... Chapter 7: An Incredible and Daring Escape Dib was the person who was standing there with two officers behind him. Dib said, "Well, I'm being arrested because everyone thinks I'm crazy." I replied, "Well, you kinda are crazy, Dib." The officers then tried to take us back in our cells. I said, "Robodolls! Defense mode!" Dib ran behind the robodolls. I didn't have time to program them to feed on Dib. I just shoved Dib out of the way, but he followed in any case. Then it was Zim, me and Dib running from security with defensive robodolls and GIR flying Dib out of the place. Sometimes I wonder why GIR wants to help out Dib. Zim said, "GIR. The Dib-stink is our enemy!" GIR just flew back with Dib and had Zim hop on, though I used my bat robodoll to fly. Then, the gate closed and we couldn't get out. Policemen were surrounding us everywhere. We were corned. Zim said, "I have an idea! Let's use Dib's head to open the door." I replied, "Excellent suggestion!" Zim and me grabbed with him saying, "No! Not my head! I can't open doors with my head." We were about to ram into the door, but then I was yanked hard. Dib just ran from the police after falling down. Zim said, "GIR, flying mode!" He said, "Yes sir!" I used my bat robodoll to escape the policemen. We tried to find an alternate way out, but only a door saying Exit was there. It was locked though. We grabbed Dib and rammed his head into the door to bust a hole open. It apparently worked. Though, this room had lasers in it. Dib said to me, "Please do not do that again!" I said, but your head is so hard, it can be used as a cork opener. There were lasers everywhere. One false move and we'd be burnt. There was only a single small hole in the center of all the lasers which looked like roundabout we all could barely fit through, Dib was thrown in the open area first. He had to be curled into a ball so his deformed head doesn't melt so we can use him as a ram later on. The robodolls then either dug a way or, if not, riskily went through the hole if they couldn't dig. GIR flew Zim through and I was the only one left. I was scared to get my head melted. I riskily had my bat robo-doll come to help get me through. I almost had been injured. Then, as we turned off the lasers and headed out of the room, we ran to another exit, with policemen running after all of us. There was the exit in plain sight. Though, it was an exit, except that it was a fall out of the building exit. Zim used his PAK to help out. Dib had a battered head for opening doors with it. As we landed, Dib, was the first one to fall and all used him as a safety net and ran out. Category:Stories written by Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Zim and Gaz Romance